1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and to a device for fastening an object on an object surface of a porous or fibrous material, wherein the object is essentially flat and in particular is equipped as an identification carrier (e.g. RFID tag or tag with an optically readable identification marking) and wherein at least that object surface, on which the object is to be fastened, consists of porous or fibrous material, in particular of wood or of a material which has wood-like characteristics and is possibly manufactured from wood (e.g. chipboard, plywood, cardboard).
2. Description of Related Art
It is known, for example, to provide wooden pallets or tree trunks with identification platelets of metal or plastic for example, wherein the identification platelets comprise an integrated RFID chip with an antenna or a printed-on barcode. Such identification platelets are fastened, for example, with the help of nails, screws or clips, on the wooden surface, wherein for fastening, they comprise openings as the case may be, or the platelets themselves are provided with a plurality of nail-like leglets, which are knocked into the wood. Such identification platelets and methods for their fastening are described, for example, in the publications FR-2610749 or FR-2832841. A further method for fastening an identification means on an object of wood is described in the publication FR-2928350. In this method, a cavity is provided in the object, the identification carrier is positioned in the cavity, and the cavity is then cast out with a liquefied, thermoplastic plastic.
It is also known from the publication WO 2006/119279, to apply chips to packaging or packaging material of cardboard, for identification purposes, wherein the chips are mounted on an adhesive tape which, for example, also serves for strengthening the packaging and is provided with an adhesive which can be activated by pressure and heat as the case may be. For application of the adhesive tape, this is pressed on to the packaging or the packaging material with the help of a roll which is likewise heated as the case may be. The precondition for this is that the chips are flexible and heat-resistant (page 6).